Relationship Is Something You Can't Describe With One Word
by Gia-XY
Summary: Hubunganku dengan orang itu tidak pernah jelas. Musuhkah kami? Entahlah. Temankah kami? Aku tidak yakin./ Hint of shounen-ai. Dedicated fo Proshipping and Someone in the same ship lover.


**Relationship Is Something You Can't Describe With One Word**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Hubunganku dengan orang itu tidak pernah jelas. Musuhkah kami? Entahlah. Temankah kami? Aku tidak yakin.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX_ © Takahashi Kazuki & Kageyama Naoyuki

 **.**

 **Warning(s):**

Fanon, petunjuk shounen-ai, mungkin OOC, beberapa istilah asing, mungkin ada kesalahan pengetikan, krisis kosakata, DLDR, dll.

 **.**

 **Dedicated fo Proshipping and Someone in the same ship lover**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hubunganku dengan orang itu tidak pernah jelas.

Aku pernah melecehkannya, seharusnya ia dendam padaku.

Musuhkah kami? Entahlah.

Kami pernah berjuang bersama walau tujuan berbeda. Aku bahkan sudah berani memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

Temankah kami? Aku tidak yakin.

Kamu bukannya rukun, Kami tidak bersikap layaknya teman akrab. Tetapi, kami juga tidak pernah lagi menabuh gendang permusuhan seperti saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Hanya sekali _ia_ —bukan aku, karena aku sudah tahu hasil akhir pertandingan pertama kami—menganggapku musuh.

Batasan di antara kami tidak pernah jelas—tidak pernah benar-benar konstan di satu titik.

Namanya Marufuji Ryou, julukannya _Kaiser_ atau _Hell Kaiser_ , dan aku tidak pernah berminat dengannya walau alasan julukan _sadis_ menepel padanya adalah aku.

Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah suka padanya. Ia selalu betah membuatku kesal entah bagaimanapun caranya. Hell Kaiser Marufuji Ryou seakan tidak pernah lelah menginterupsi hidupku yang—seharusnya—damai.

Aku dan Ryou tidak pernah searah. Tidak pernah. Kami hanya pernah bertabrakan atau menjauh. Kami tidak selaras. Kami tidak pernah cocok dan kami tidak berniat mencocokkan diri. Kami berbeda dan lebih memilih mempertahankan ego besar masing-masing.

Bisa dikatakan kalau aku … membenci Ryou sejak dulu ….

Hell Kaiser Ryou yang selalu berbuat sesukanya. Marufuji Ryou yang terlihat sempurna. Kaiser Ryou yang bisa bangkit setelah kujatuhkan. Ryou yang bersikap biasa saja, seakan aku tidak pernah melakukan apa pun padanya. Ryou yang … tidak pernah memendam kedengkian padaku setelah apa yang kulakukan ….

 **~XxX~**

"Serius, berhentilah bertindak seakan aku ini anak kecil. Tiga minggu lagi aku sudah boleh kembali ke dunia Liga Pro."

Ryou selalu mengomel layaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya yang kelewat perhatian kalau aku menyempatkan diri menjenguknya. Memangnya ia pikir aku sengaja jauh-jauh datang ke pulau di mana Duel Academia berdiri hanya untuk melihatnya?

Walau sibuk dengan pekerjaan sebagai seorang pro _duelist_ , aku tetap murid Duel Academia. Tidak heran jika aku masih punya kesadaran sebagai murid dan mengambil cuti kerja selama seminggu setiap bulannya untuk datang belajar, 'kan?

Karena sedang berada di pulau yang sama, aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk mantan rekan seperjalananku yang sedang terbaring sakit di atas ranjang bangunan kesehatan Duel Academia. Betapa baik hatinya diriku. Seharusnya Ryou berterima kasih karena aku sudi menemaninya walau mungkin hanya beberapa saat, bukannya menggerutu seperti tadi.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menjenguk?" Aku bertanya dengan wajah datar—walau nada bicaraku menyiratkan kekesalan. "Oh, benar. Aku lupa. _Hell Kaiser_ yang ternama ini pasti alergi padaku yang menjadi saingannya di dunia Liga Pro."

Aku tertawa setan—tentu saja itu adalah tawa yang sangat terdengar disengaja. Harapanku, Ryou tersinggung dengan ejekanku.

"Dasar bocah, begitu saja ngambek."

Sialnya, malah aku yang kesal sendiri mendengar balasannya ….

Kueratkan kepalan tanganku. Ingin rasanya aku melayangkan kepalan ini ke wajah pasien di hadapanku.

Dasar _Hell Kaiser_ banyak bicara! Memangnya siapa yang ngambek?! Untunglah aku masih tahu sopan santun hingga tahu diri untuk tidak menyakiti pasien di atas ranjang "rumah sakit".

"Lupakan. Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah siap kembali ke dunia Pro? Kau sudah ketinggalan banyak di sana." Semua kuucapkan dengan senyum, senyuman manis. Apa lagi yang salah? Kenapa ia menatapiku dengan tatapan malas—yang menyebalkan—begitu?

"Lama-lama, kau jadi mirip adik keduaku …. Atau mungkin … pacar, ya …?"

Sekali lagi, aku harus menahan diri dengan tidak melayangkan tinjuku ke wajahnya. Aku berusaha memasang senyum untuk menutup kesebalanku. Orang ini mulutnya benar-benar tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata yang membuatku senang sedikit, ya?

"Siapa yang pacarmu, hah? Kaupikir aku homo?"

Benar, aku bukan homo. Apalagi homo dengan pria satu ini. OGAH.

"Berhentilah berbohong, pasti sebenarnya kau tertarik denga—"

"Tuan Marufuji, tolong jaga kata-kata Anda."

"Berhentilah menyangkal."

"Siapa yang menyangkal?"

"Kau."

"Mau dijadikan papan target untuk melempar pisau buah di meja?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Tetapi boleh saja kalau jadi papan target untuk panah cintamu."

Marufuji Ryou memang tidak akan pernah membuatku menyimpan energi barang sedetik saja ketika bersamanya. Selalu ada saja caranya untuk membuatku menghabiskan tenaga untuk menahan kesal.

"Ryou, sungguh, kau menyebalkan." Jujur, itu pernyataan yang sangat jujur dariku.

Ryou tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Terima kasih pujiannya."

Ia tidak mengharapkan aku membalas "sama-sama", 'kan? Kuharap tidak, karena aku sudah kelewat kesal sampai ingin memusnahkannya dari hadapanku sekarang.

Apanya yang pujian? Ia tidak pernah diajari untuk membedakan yang mana pujian dan ejekan, ya? Heh, kasihan sekali.

"Edline." _Kaiser_ Sialan kembali memanggilku dengan santai tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Sampai kapan ia terus ingin menambah takaran kekesalanku padanya hari ini?

"Hentikan panggilan itu. kautahu aku benci nama itu."

Aku memasang wajah tidak senang, sementara Ryou tersenyum. Seperti biasa, senyumannya terlihat sombong. Aku sangat yakin ia sengaja ingin membuatku kesal.

"Kenapa? Itu nama yang bagus."

"Aku lebih suka nama Edo, terima kasih."

Setelah sekian lama berdiri dan berdebat, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang ada pada samping ranjang tempat Ryou berbaring—menandakan aku sudah cukup lelah berdebat. Sementara itu, Ryou hanya menatapiku dengan senyum menyebalkannya. Aku yakin, ia masih belum ingin berhenti mengajakku beradu mulut.

Edline Phoenix, itu nama yang sudah lama tidak pernah kupakai sejak aku dan DD memutuskan memotong namaku. Itu nama yang … sangat wanita …. Bertolak belakang dariku …. Nama pemberian _Kaa-san_ ….

Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, Ryou seakan tidak pernah jera menginterupsi hidupku. Entah darimana ia mendapat informasi soal nama asliku. Yang pasti, itu bukan hal yang bagus.

Dulu, _Kaa-san_ berharap melahirkan anak perempuan. Tentu harapan itu pupus setelah tahu yang dikandungnya adalah bayi lelaki. Namun, setelah melihatku terlahir dengan wajah yang cantik—kata orang, bukan kataku—muncul ide untuk memberiku nama perempuan. Bukan berarti _Kaa-san_ menyuruhku jadi perempuan. Sampai hidupnya berakhir karena digerogoti penyakit keras, _Kaa-san_ masih membesarkanku sebagai anak lelaki.

Aku bukannya membenci _Kaa-san_ karena nama asliku. Aku hanya kesal karena nama itu seringkali membawa petaka padaku. Pernah beberapa kali aku diikira wanita—terima kasih pada namaku dan wajah cantikku. Beberapa kali juga aku diejek oleh orang yang tahu jenis kelamin asliku. Lalu, sekarang, seorang Marufuji Ryou menggunakan nama itu untuk menggodaku. Menyebalkan ….

"Ada yang salah dengan ibumu berharap anaknya adalah perempuan?"

Dahiku berkedut. Pria sialan. Kalau ia sudah tahu jawabannya—aku sangat yakin ia sudah tahu—untuk apa bertanya?!

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Bodoh! Aku … aku hanya tidak terlalu suka namaku!" Ingin rasanya kubuang kata "terlalu" dalam kalimatku barusan. Kalau saja aku bukan anak yang tunduk dan hormat pada orang tua ….

"Begitu …. Padahal nama itu itu cocok untukmu …."

Aku tidak mengerti Ryou sengaja menggodaku atau tidak kali itu. Namun, yang jelas, aku melihat sedikit sirat kekecewaan pada senyumannya.

Tidak memedulikan apa yang barusan di pikiranku, aku mendengus kesal.

"Jangan sembarangan. Maksudmu, aku terlihat seperti wanita feminin yang suka memakai gaun?" gerutuku tidak terima.

Ryou terkekeh kecil, kemudian seringaian iseng muncul di wajahnya.

"Kurasa, kau cocok mengenakan gaun—"

"Jangan bercanda. Kautahu aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya," potongku sebelum Ryou menyelesaikan kalimatnya—yang kujamin akan membuat takaran stresku bertambah.

Baru saja aku akan mengalihkan pandanganku karena sebal menatap mantan rekan seperjalananku itu, ia sudah mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih sebelah sisi wajahku, mengangkatnya, dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Apa-apaan ini …? Apa yang ia lakukan? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku? Tidak, tidak, aku yakin tidak ada apa pun yang aneh pada wajahku. Lalu …, kenapa Ryou menatapi wajahku … dengan tatapan serius begitu …?

… Membuat merinding saja ….

"Edline, sudah sejak dulu aku ingin bertanya …."

Nama itu lagi ….

… Tidak bisa …. Aku tidak bisa protes saat ini …. Suaraku tidak mau keluar …. Jantungku …, kenapa jantungku memompa darah secepat ini …?

… Kenapa wajahku terasa panas …?

"… Kau itu …, wajahmu itu …," Aku menelan ludahku melihat wajah Ryou yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku, tenggoroknku terasa sakit dan wajahku terasa begitu panas, "… mirip perempuan, ya …?"

… He …?

Aku terbengong, berusaha mencerna apa yang Ryou katakan. Ryou sendiri, ia sibuk menahan tawanya sambil menatapi wajahku. Merasa tidak kuat, ia melepaskan sentuhannya dari wajahku, kemudian menutupi mulutnya sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. Aku yakin … ia sedang tertawa ….

Tertawa …. Kenapa terta—tunggu ….

"Apa … katamu …? Coba, … COBA KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI!" Aku refleks berteriak kesal begitu sadar apa yang dilakukan Ryou tadi.

SIAL! Ia sengaja mengerjaiku! Ryou sial! Dasar _Kaiser_ Bejat!

"Hmmph …! Ma-maaf …. Habisnya …, wajahmu tadi … empuk sekali untuk dikerjai …. Ahahaha!" Ryou tertawa lepas, membuat ekspresiku makin menunjukkan apa yang kurasakan di dalam.

Kukepalkan sebelah tanganku erat-erat, membayangkan ada pisau di genggamanku yang bisa kulayangkan ke arah Ryou.

Mati saja, kau, Marufuji Ryou!

Ryou tertawa sama sekali bukan pemandangan asing bagiku. Apalagi tertawa lepas seperti tadi. Aku sudah biasa—sangat biasa. Yang aku tidak biasa adalah … ketika ia mengerjaiku …. Hal itu selalu membuatku kesal walau ia sudah melakukannya ribuan kali. Ayolah! Siapa, sih, yang senang dikerjai? Masokis?

"Ah …. Baik, baik …. Cukup …." Ryou kembali memandangku sambil menghapus setitik air mata dari ujung matanya. Sesaat kemudian, ekspresinya kembali serius, membuat tubuhku kaku di tempat. "Aku benar-benar ingin bertanya, kali ini serius."

Aku mengernyit. Ini benar-benar serius atau ia berniat mengerjaiku lagi? Yah, untuk jaga-jaga, sebaiknya aku merilekskan diriku, daripada nantinya dikerjai lagi dan diejek karena wajahku terlalu serius menaggapi—mungkin—gurauannya.

"Kau ini … membenciku …? Atau malah menyukaiku …?"

Wajah Ryou masih serius, tatapannya juga intens, membuatku mengerti kalau ia sedang tidak ada niat mengerjaiku. Tetapi, entah kenapa, aku malah ingin melemparinya dengan apel yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Aku memejamkan mataku sambil—lagi-lagi—mengepalkan kedua tanganku, berusaha menahan kesal.

Sabar, Edo …. Sabar …. Orang di depanmu ini sudah berusaha serius, kau harus sabar dan menjawabnya dengan serius juga ….

"Kau? Jujur saja, aku kesal setiap melihatmu." Aku diam sejenak setelah menjawab, menunggu reaksi Ryou. Namun, reaksinya masih belum berubah. Masih serius, dan wajahnya sangat menunjukkan bahwa ia masih menunggu lanjutan ucapanku. "Kau selalu menggangguku setiap bertemu. Tetapi, entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian."

Aku jujur. Aku memang kesal kepadanya, aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Hanya menutupi sedikit kalau aku memang membencinya lebih dari apa yang terlihat, … tidak masalah, bukan …?

"Boleh kutanya, kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku."

"Oh."

Aku tidak menyangka Ryou akan menanyakan hal itu. Jujur saja, aku paling tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang terakhir itu.

Kenapa, ya …?

"Kalau ditinggal, aku tidak bisa menjamin kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang bodoh seperti di dimensi lain kemarin. Lihat saja, setelah kutinggal, kau malah menyusulku. Bodoh, 'kan? Shou dan kepala sekolah saja tidak akan bisa menjagamu. Juudai terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Lalu, kaupikir Asuka mau mengurusimu? Asuka sudah punya urusannya sendiri saat ini. Begitu pula dengan Fubuki dan Fujiwara."

Alasan asal yang baru saja terpikir hari ini. Cukup masuk aal menurutku.

Bukannya maksudku menyombongkan diri dengan alasan barusan, namun memang aku adalah orang berotak logis yang paling pantas dan sempat menjaganya. Aku tidak peduli walau harus mematahkan tulangnya beberapa asal ia tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Oh, tunggu, itu tidak logis, ya …? Kenapa aku mau melakukan hal sejauh itu—hal yang termasuk dalam tindak kriminal—demi orang yang kubenci …?

… Masa iya aku khawatir padanya …?

Ryou tertawa setelahnya, membuatku heran. Kenapa malah ia tertawa?

"Hahaha! Ya, ampun …. Phoenix, kau ini benar-benar masih anak kecil ternyata …. Hahaha …!"

Aku mengernyit tersinggung. Apa-apaan ia? Mendadak mengataiku anak kecil!

"Maksudmu apa, hah?" tanyaku kesal.

Aku paham umurku 3 tahun di bawahnya, tetapi bukan berarti ia harus mengataiku anak kecil, 'kan?!

"Hei, _Tensai-kun_. Kuberitahu sesuatu. Apa kausadar bahwa sesuatu yang kausebut tindakan bodoh itu adalah sesuatu yang butuh pengorbanan besar?" Dengan ekspresi seakan tahu segalanya, Ryou bertanya kepadaku.

Aku memasang ekspresi heran. Apa lagi kali ini?

"Karena kau tidak menjawab, anggaplah iya. Asal kautahu, mencari lawan yang sangat kuat itu membutuhkan waktu dan tenaga yang tidak sedikit. Belum lagi saat duel—"

"Tetapi itu tindakan tidak berguna—"

"Makanya, dengarkan dulu." Ryou membalasku yang memotong ucapannya sebelum ini. "Mungkin memang terlihat bodoh dan tidak jelas di mata orang lain, tetapi tidak untukku. Bagiku yang usianya akan segera berakhir saat itu, apa yang kulakukan adalah sesuatu yang penting …. Penting untuk memuaskan diriku agar aku tidak menjadi arwah gentayangan nantinya …. Manusia selalu punya keinginan untuk mengejar apa yang didelusikannya—termasuk aku. Kautahu sendiri aku—"

"Maniak duel. Ya, aku tahu. Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Asuka—"

"Terima kasih, kau juga sama."

"Ha, gila. Aku tidak separah dirimu, atau Juudai, atau Asuka. Duel hanya sesuatu yang kujadikan sebagai sumber profesiku."

Aku memejamkan kedua safirku, berusaha menutupi ekspresi pahit yang ingin terbentuk di wajahku.

Ya, benar. Itu kenyataan. Aku—seorang _pro duelist_ yang terlihat sangat mencintai _Duel Monsters_ —tidak pernah sebegitu cintanya pada duel. Aku memang lumayan tertarik untuk terus memainkannya, tetapi tidak sampai mencintainya. Aku tidak pernah mundur dari tantangan untuk duel hanya untuk menghormati duel itu sendiri. Bagiku, duel hanya pemenuh kebutuhan hidup, profesi yang wajib kulakukan. Itu adalah cara pandangku terhadap duel, dan aku tidak merasa itu salah. Walau begitu, tetap saja dadaku sesak ketika membayangkan kenyataan itu. Aku benar-benar menyedihkan.

Bukannya tidak ingin mencintai duel itu, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Sebatas tertarik, hanya itu yang bisa kurasakan.

Ryou menatapiku lekat, senyuman menyebalkan tidak lagi tergambar di wajahnya. Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tersinggung dalam kata-kataku?

"Kau … tidak pernah menikmati duel …?"

Aku membisu mendengar ucapan Ryou—tepatnya, mendengar kata yang tidak kumengerti maksudnya dari mulut pria itu. "Menikmati" ….

Ya, menikmati adalah kata asing di kepalaku. Tidak pernah sekalipun di hidupku aku merasakan sesuatu yang bernama "nikmat" itu … sejak _Tou-san_ meninggal ….

Aku melupakannya sampai aku benar-benar lumpuh untuk merasakannya. Kematian _Tou-san_ adalah penekan tombol pematian rasa itu dalam diriku. Saat berduel dengan DD yang berstatus _World Duel Champion_ sekalipun, aku tidak merasakan "nikmat" itu. Yang kurasakan hanyalah obligasi dan keinginan untuk menang, tidak lebih. Harga diri seakan sudah menjadi hal yang paling penting bagi diriku sejak matinya rasa nikmat itu.

"Bukannya kau merasakan kenikmatan saat menang dari—"

"Jangan naif. Itu hanya sekedar kepuasan karena berhasil 'menampar' kakak kelas sombong sepertimu." Aku memotong sambil mendengus sebal.

Ya, setiap aku menang, aku hanya merasakan puas … dan lega karena masih dapat mempertahankan apa yang menunjang hidupku ….

Edo Phoenix adalah sosok yang selalu memakai topeng di depan semua orang. Selalu tersenyum walau tidak ingin. Menyatakan merasakan sesuatu yang sesungguhnya tidak ia rasakan. Semuanya semata hanya untuk membuat hidupnya terus berlanjut. Reputasi baik adalah salah satu penunjang hidup, bukan? Setidaknya, begitu bagiku.

"Bahkan, duel dengan Juudai sekalipun …?" Aku mengangguk tanpa ragu.

Duel dengan Yuuki Juudai. Kuakui, itu adalah duel dengannya adalah duel paling menyentuh dari semua duel yang pernah kurasakan.

Duel pertama, di mana Juudai terlihat seperti sosok kakak kelas yang begitu ceria. Jujur saja, saat itu, aku menganggap Juudai begitu bodoh. Mengakrabkan diri dengan orang yang baru dikenal tanpa curiga …. Juudai adalah sosok yang bisa lebih bodoh dari itu bagiku. Bahkan ia benar-benar percaya ia menang dariku. Andai ia tahu aku sengaja kalah karena perintah sahabatku. Sayang, aku tidak sampai hati untuk memberitahukan hal itu padanya.

Duel kedua, duel di mana Juudai terus berjuang … tetapi pada akhirnya kalah sampai ia tidak bisa melihat gambar kartu-kartu kesayangannya lagi—aku tahu tentang hal ini saat Ryou bercerita padaku. Awalnya, kupikir Juudai bodoh, berjuang di saat ia sudah pasti kalah. Untuk apa? Bukankah itu perbuatan yang sia-sia? Namun, sekarang, setelah tahu Juudai terkena efek kekuatan Saiou karena kalah dari kartu-kartuku—yang entah sejak kapan terkena efek kekuatan Saiou—aku merasa akulah yang bodoh …. Aku dibodohi Saiou selama ini—salah satu dari orang-orang yang paling kupercaya—dan membodohi Juudai yang juga memercayaiku …. Bukankah akulah mendapat apa yang kutabur …?

Duel ketiga, duel di mana akhirnya Juudai mengalahkanku setelah mendapat kartu _hero_ baru. Di situlah aku merasakan yang namanya—agak—kagum. Juudai yang tadinya kalah dariku dapat bangkit kembali sampai ia mendapat kekuatan baru. Ia bisa keluar dari apa yang membelenggu erat dirinya setelah kekalahan. Ia juga bisa "sedikit" menyadarkan tentang visiku yang salah. Mungkin … inilah yang membuatku agak tersentuh …. Walau tidak bisa kupingkiri, aku kecewa karena kalah dari Juudai.

Namun, tersentuh bukan berarti aku menikmati duel. Aku hanya sekedar agak terharu melihat lawanku. Aku selalu puas atau kecewa—walau jarang untuk yang kecewa—dengan hasil, namun tidak pernah menikmati atau merasa tertekan. Menang adalah hal yang wajar untukku, dan kalah adalah hal yang memalukan. Tidak lebih.

"Heh, Bocah Menyedihkan."

Kedua mataku menyipit mendengar komentar Ryou.

… Apa katanya …?

"Dasar, Bocah Menyedihkan." Seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, Ryou kembali mengulang panggilan menyebalkan itu.

"Diam kau! Berisik! Aku bukan bocah! Ditambah lagi, kau juga tidak kalah menye—"

"Kau itu terlalu menyedihkan, lebh menyedihkan dariku …, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri …."

Refleks, dahiku berkerut mendengar komentar Ryou.

Tunggu, apa-apaan ini? Tadi, ia berkata aku menyedihkan. Setelah itu, ia mendadak berkata kalau ia tidak bisa meninggalkanku. Maksudnya apa?

"Apa kau tidak merasa? Kita berdua itu genius … tetapi bodoh."

"Kau kelewat percaya diri, diam saja. Jelaskan, apa maksudmu tadi? Aku tidak terima dikatai menyedihkan, bodoh, lalu diperlakukan seakan aku adalah bayi yang tidak bisa ditinggal sendirian." Aku memulai ajang protes sambil melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada, menuntut penjelasan.

Ryou terkekeh kecil melihat reaksiku. Sial, ini tidak lucu!

"Heh …. Kau tidak sadar bahwa beberapa menit lalu kau mengucapkan hal yang sama?"

Aku mengernyit sesaat. Apa? Hal yang sama? Yang mana?

Ryou menghela napasnya melihat reaksiku. Tampaknya, ia sadar kalau aku tidak ingat apa yang sempat kuucapkan tadi.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku karena takut aku berbuat bo—"

Sepasang manik biru lautku melebar, aku buru-buru memotong.

"Di-diam! Itu berbeda! Setidaknya alasanku lebih cerdas daripada alasanmu!" Aku mendebat karena tidak terima.

"Hm, begitu?" Bukannya kembali mendebat, Ryou malah menyahut singkat dengan senyum menyebalkannya, membuatku refleks membuang wajahku karena tidak suka.

Ryou selalu begitu, menyebalkan. Membuatku panik tanpa sebab. Membuatku bungkam tanpa perlu membuang banyak suara atau gerakan. Aku benci ini ….

"… Bersiaplah …," Aku melirik sedikit ke arah Ryou yang kembali berbicara—yang setelah itu kusadari—dengan seringai penuh percaya diri, "setelah aku keluar dari tempat busuk ini, akan kubuat kau menikmati duel denganku sampai kau melupakan orang lain di dunia ini."

Kedua alisku bertaut mendengar pernyataan Ryou. Memangnya, siapa ia? Sampai yakin bisa membuatku merasakan kembali hal yang sudah lama kulupakan begitu ….

… Ryou tidak akan paham rasanya lumpuh untuk merasakan sesuatu yang dulu selalu ia sukai ….

"… Aku selalu benci percaya dirimu itu …." Tanpa sadar, aku berucap tanpa ragu.

"Aku tahu."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam, enggan melihat wajah pasien yang ada bersamaku. Ia tahu, … sudah kuduga ….

Diam-diam, aku tersenyum tipis. Mungkin ini saatnya aku mengakui semua kebencian di dalam diriku ….

"… Juga dirimu yang selalu terlihat jahat …."

"Kuanggap itu pujian."

"… Tetapi, berbuat terbalik dari apa yang terlihat …."

"Maksudmu, aku baik? Terma kasih, hanya padamu."

"… Cerewet …. Sudah kubilang, aku benci pada rasa percaya dirimu yang berlebih itu …."

"Bukannya kausuka?"

Sepasang manik safirku melebar mendengar kalimat terakhir Ryou.

… Apa …? Aku … suka …? Suka pada apa …? Maksudnya, pada rasa percaya diri Ryou …? Atau pada … orangnya sendiri …?

… Ia pasti sedang bermimpi ….

"Edline, tatap aku."

Aku masih menunduk.

Siapa juga yang mau menatapnya? _Kaiser_ menyebalkan. Tidak tahu malu. Terlalu percaya diri. Seenaknya. Hobi membuat orang bingung.

Aku tidak akan mau menuruti perkataannya …. Untuk apa pula menuruti perkataan orang yang kubenci?

"… Mati saja kau …." Aku berbisik sambil berdesis kesal.

Lagi-lagi, aku mendengar kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Ryou. Menyebalkan, ia pasti senang setelah membuatku kesal.

"Menurutlah sekali-kali. Dasar, mirip kucing yang susah diatur saja."

"Ogah. Panggil namaku dengan benar dulu."

"Aku sudah melakukannya."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku sambi tersenyum kecil untuk menahan kesal—entah sudah keberapa kalinya hari ini. Perlahan, aku mendongak, menatap wajah menyebalkan Ryou.

"Apa membuatku kesal adalah salah satu dari hobimu?"

"Ya, itu favoritku."

Ia bahkan mengakuinya?!

Aku bersumpah, suatu hari nanti … aku pasti akan menendang wajahnya dan meremukkan seluruh tulangnya …!

Ryou mengalihkan tatapannya dariku, menatap lurus ke tembok di depannya walau tidak ada apa pun di sana.

"Kautahu? Ada satu hal yang selalu ingin kulakukan."

Aku menelengkan kepalaku ke kanan, bingung. Kutatap pria di hadapanku dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Mau tahu?"

Dengan berat hati, aku mengangguk. Ryou tersenyum puas melihat anggukanku melalui ekor matanya, membuatku secara tidak langsung kesal. Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Aku benci Ryou, dan itu termasuk senyuman dan seringaiannya.

Perlahan, Ryou menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian bergeser mendekatiku sampai wajahnya mendekati telingaku.

"… Aku …."

….

"… HAH?!"

Aku refleks berteriak kaget mendengar bisikan Ryou di telingaku.

"APA MAKSUDNYA, HAH?!"

Ryou buru-buru menjauh dariku, kemudian tertawa puas.

"SIALAN! _KAISER_ TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG! SUDAH DIJENGUK, MALAH MEMBUAT PENJENGUK KESAL!"

Betapa bersyukurnya aku karena ini bukan rumah sakit sungguhan. Kalau tidak, aku yakin aku akan diusir suster dari ruangan.

"Hahahaha! Ekspresimu itu memang yang terba—uuf!"

Kesal, aku melemparkan sebungkus roti tawar yang sempat kubawa untuk Ryou tadi.

"MAKAN ITU! KALAU PERLU, SUMPAL MULUTMU DENGAN ROTI ITU SAMPAI TIDAK BISA MEMBUAT PERKARA LAGI!"

"He-hei! Phoeni—"

"AKU ANGKAT KAKI DARI SINI!"

 _Drap! Drap! Drap!_

"Tunggu! Aku minta ma—"

 _BRAK!_

Aku keluar, kemudian menutup dengan kasar pintu kamar dan mana Ryou tinggal sejak kembali dari dimensi lain.

 _Hell Kaiser_ sialan. Maniak Duel sialan. MARUFUJI RYOU SIALAN! Lihat saja! Aku akan membalas seluruh perbuatannya suatu hari nanti!

Oh, sial …. Kenapa wajahku memanas mengingat wajahnya … lagi …? Dapat kupastikan bahwa Marufuji Ryou bukan hanya sumber perkara, tetapi juga sumber demam ….

 **.**

" _Aku selalu ingin membuatmu lebih jujur tentang dirimu. Kau selalu bilang membenci sesuatu, tetapi sebenarnya suka, bukan?"_

 _Selalu bersembunyi walau menginginkan. Berkata benci walau suka. Tersenyum pada orang asing walau tidak mau. Aku tidak pernah mengerti dirimu. Kita tidak pernah mengerti satu sama lain. Tetapi, mungkin itulah yang membuatku tertarik padamu._

 _Hei, kausadar? Kau paling banyak berekspresi ketika bersamaku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Notes:**

 _Kaa-san_ : Ibu

 _Tensai_ : Genius

 _-kun_ : Panggilan yan diletakkan di belakang nama untuk lelaki yang lebih muda atau sebaya. Bisa juga untuk menunjukkan formalitas.

 _Tou-san_ : Ayah

 **.**

 **A/N:**

… Jujur, saya gak mengerti plot utama fanfiksi ini …. Cuma _let it flow_ saja, sih, waktu mengetik …. Maunya deskripsiin apa yang Edo rasakan ke Ryou. Semoga gak hancur di mata yang baca ….

Jadi, karena saya orang yang gak mau ribet, fanfiksi dengan 3000-an kata ini dipersembahkan untuk ulang tahun Edo Phoenix, untuk ulang tahun Marufuji Ryou, serta kado untuk yang tersayang Kakanda tercinta yang begitu mencintai pasangan ini—sama dengan saya—walau saya tidak bisa sebut di sini ini kado untuk acara apa—tabu hukumnya kalau buat saya, entah buat yang terima kado. Sekaligus lagi, ini untuk memenuhi hasrat saya mengetik kembali fanfiksi Proshipping yang entah kenapa tidak pernah meninggalkan hati.

 **Haloh, Kakanda. Lewat jauh banget dari hari seharusnya, tapi Dinda sengaja tetap publish fanfiksi ini buat Kakanda. Sebenarnya sengaja 'gak di hari pasnya. Mau marah? Silakan. Seenggaknya Dinda gak kasih tepat di harinya. :v**

"Edline" kalau diubah ke katakana, jadinya "Edorain", di mana nama tersebut masih mengandung unsur nama "Edo". Maafkan keisengan saya mengubah-ubah nama karakter. Hiks.

Terus, maaf kalau saya agak 'ngerjain bagi yang tidak sadar. Edo memang terus berkata benci di atas. Tetapi, seperti kata Ryou di akhir, Edo adalah orang yang mengatakan benci saat ia suka—entah orangnya sendiri sadar atau tidak. Intinya … _maybe tsundere_ ~? Ohohoho! Yah, intinya, kepribadian Edo serta hubungan Edo dan Ryou adalah sesuatu yang sulit dideskripsikan hanya dengan satu kata. BUAHAHAHA!

Merasa tak ada lagi yang harus saya ucapkan—atau saya sudah _speechless_ karena otak _blank_ —saya rasa cukup sekian. Saya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam bentuk apa pun pada fanfiksi di atas. Untuk yang sudah membaca fanfiksi ini sampai akhir, saya ucapkan terima kasih. Semoga kalian juga terinfeksi virus Proshipping. HIDUP PASANGAN RYOUEDO~! *Kibar bendera Ryou X Edo*


End file.
